Computer networking technology allows execution of complicated computing tasks by sharing the work among the various hardware resources within the network. This resource sharing facilitates computing tasks that were previously too burdensome or impracticable to complete. For example, the term “big data” has been used to describe data sets that are extremely large and complex, making them difficult to process. Many implementations of computing and networking technologies have been devised to process big data. One commonly used operation for operating on these large datasets is MapReduce. In one example, MapReduce used with Hadoop (framework for distributed computing) can allow writing of applications which process vast amounts of data (multi-terabyte data-sets) in-parallel on large clusters (thousands of nodes) of commodity hardware in a reliable, fault tolerant manner. When working in a virtualized environment (e.g., OpenStack Cloud Infrastructures), MapReduce can be implemented using many virtual machines distributed on physical hosts. Processing these large datasets is computationally intensive, and taking up resources in a data center can be costly.